


Ten Drabbles

by BabyBoomBoom0029



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoomBoom0029/pseuds/BabyBoomBoom0029
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone else was doing the IPod challenge so I figured I'd do it too. Spoilers up to the end of Season 5. Main Characters: Abby, McGee, Tony, Ziva, Gibbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> *A/N: Everyone else was doing it so I did it too. I put my WMP on shuffle and did 10 drabbles according to the first 10 songs I heard. I don't own the songs or NCIS. Most of these have Abby/McGee as main characters or are McAbby. Here were the rules:
> 
> The rules:  
> 1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
> 2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
> 3\. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
> 4\. Do ten of these, then post them.
> 
> Enjoy! Please read & review. Let me know what you think.*

**Artist: Kaitlyn**

**Song Title: Friend**

"Come on Abby" Ziva said

"Ziva I can't wear that!" Abby protested

"Why not? McGee will love it."

"Ok fine." Abby went in the dressing room to try the outfit on. She walked out to show it off to Ziva. "It's not too low cut is it?"

"I like it. It suits you. You have to buy it." She said. Abby relented and changed back into her normal clothes. They paid for their things and went to the food court for lunch.

"Thanks for shopping with me Ziva."

"Anytime, that's what friends are for right?"

"Defiantly."

"So when is this book signing?" She asked

"Saturday. I hope we don't get called in. That would ruin everything." Abby said. The two women spent the rest of the day shopping.

**Artist: The Fray**

**Song Title: All At Once**

"Timmy!" Abby exclaimed.

"Hey Abs." Tim set down the box of evidence on her table, "I come bearing gifts."

"Thanks. I was getting board." She went over and started to look through it all.

Tim stood back thinking about her, he loved her. He knew he loved her. How could he convince her to let him love her?

"Are you listening to me?" Abby asked waiving her hand in front of his face.

"What? I'm sorry Abby. I was just…thinking."

"About what?"

"Um….us." He confessed. "Abby I miss you."

"Tim if this is about that kiss I was…" Abby didn't know what to say. On one hand she wanted to brush it off as nothing but on the other she wanted it to be something.

**Artist: Jordin Sparks**

**Song Title: Tattoo**

"Are you sure you want this?" The artist asked Tim

"Yup. I'm sure." He said. He hated needles but he would do anything for Abby. He couldn't wait to see the expression on her face when he showed her his ink.

"This must be some special woman." The artist commented.

"She's the best." Tim smiled

Tim walked into his apartment and heard the TV on in his room. This meant Abby was here and made herself at home.

"Hey." He called from the doorway of his bedroom.

"Hey yourself. Did you forget we had a lunch date?" She asked

"I'm sorry. I had to do something and it took longer than I expected. I forgot to call you." He sat next to her.

"It's ok. Don't let it happen again." She pecked his cheek.

"I have something to show you." He pulled the sleeve of his shirt up revealing his new tattoo. It was a black rose, entwined in the stem was the name "Abby"

**Artist: The Last Goodnight**

**Song Title: Pictures Of You**

"Ok guys" McGee said, "It starting." Pictures filled the big screen in MTAC.

Tony and Ziva arm in arm, Abby and Ziva laughing, Tony sticking his fingers over McGee head to make bunny ears. Candid pictures of the team on site. Abby in her lab dancing to her music. Someone snuck a picture of Abby and Tim hugging into the mix. The director and Kate also appeared. The pictures faded into one another as the music played.

"I miss them." Abby said as their pictures faded. Tim squeezed her hand. The group watched the slide show of the last 6 years of their lives. Who they were, and who they are displayed on the screen to remind them all of who they wanted to be.

 

**Artist: Jimmy Buffet**

**Song Title: Margaritaville**

"One more round!" Tony called, passing out shots to everyone in the group. It was a Saturday night and the whole team, Palmer included were celebrating. It was Tony's birthday.

"Happy birthday, Tony!" Abby said before downing her shot

"I love you guys!" Tony slurred

"I think you've had enough." Gibbs said sipping his bourbon

"Nah, I just…I just want you to know…I know" Tony said

"You know what?"

"You and Jenny!" Tony exclaimed, "Youse guys can't fool me. I know! I see. I see…Abby!"

"Hey Tony. How many fingers am I holding up?" McGee asked concerned for his friend's health

"Um…You have really big hands Probie. Abs! Are his big hand a sign of his big...?"

 

**Artist: Pink**

**Song Title: U & UR Hand**

Ziva and Abby walked into the club. For most of the night they stuck to themselves. Of course the guys tried to get their attention but they were out for girl's night and no man was going to mess with that. Ziva walked up to the bar to order another round of drinks for her and Abby when it happened.

"Hey sweetcheeks!" A drunk said. He walked up behind her and pinched her butt. In less than five seconds he was flipped on his back with the heel of Ziva's boot pushed against his jugular vein

"If you want to live you will leave me alone!" She threatened.

"Damn Ziva!" Abby said as she walked over to see what all the commotion was about, "How many times do I have to explain to you that you can't pick up guys by beating them?" She joked

"Well Abby, at least I didn't' kill this one." Ziva said dangerously.

 

**Artist: Miley Cyrus**

**Song Title: 7 Things**

Tim,

I hate that you make me smile

I hate that you make me cry

I hate that you make me laugh

I hate that you make me happy

I hate that you are insecure

I hate that you love me

I hate that you think you know me

I hate that you DO know me

I hate that you are my best friend

I hate that you were my only real relationship

I hate that you were my BEST relationship

I hate that I let you go

I hate that I want a second chance

I hate that you've moved on

I hate that only you understand me

I hate that you make me love you

I love your smile

I love your laugh

I love your eyes

I love your mouth

I love your hair

I love the way you talk 'geek'

I love the way your heart beats in sync with mine

I love the way you hold me at night

I love the way you protect me

I love everything about you

I love the way you love me

I love you.

~Abby

 

**Artist: Tim McGraw**

**Song Title: My Little Girl**

Gibbs sat back and watched Abby dance her first dance as a wife. He recalled the moment he met Abby. She applied as forensic scientist. When he first met her he was put off by her outer appearance but the more he got to know her the more she grew on him. The first time she cried his heart broke. She needed a father and he needed a daughter. She helped fill the hole in his heart that Kelly left. He watched as Tim held Abby in his arms. He always thought that the day Abby got married he would loose another daughter, but he quickly realized he gained a son. The day Tim asked Gibbs for Abby's hand in marriage. He always old fashioned, Gibbs smacked him on the back of the head and told him that if he ever hurt Abby he would kill him. Tim just smiled and said I would expect you too boss. Yup Gibbs loved his daughter and couldn't imagine her with anyone better

 

**Artist: Chris Cagle**

**Song Title: Chicks Dig It**

"Tony what happened?" Ziva asked when she saw Tony walk out of the elevator with a broken arm.

"What happened to you?" McGee questioned.

"Tony!" Abby launched herself at him. "Are you ok?"

"I had a date." He sat down at his desk. "It was a dare." He realized he would have to elaborate. "I went out with this woman. Beautiful woman. We were drinking and she dared me to jump off the deck into the deep end of the pool. I figured I could do that. I was jumping into water. I missed by a little bit and clipped my arm on the side of the pool. I made it almost all the way in the water. I got a very good reward though." He leaned back in his chair while everyone else laughed at his story.

"Anything to get the girl?" Abby asked

"Yup." He answered with a smile

 

**Artist: Westlife**

**Song Title: Home**

All Tim wanted to do was go home. He had been on this stupid undercover mission for what seemed like forever. All he wanted was his bed, his typewriter and more importantly he wanted to see Abby. He missed her hugs, her laugh, and her voice. Granted they still 'saw' her everyday through the web cam but it wasn't the same. He couldn't smell her shampoo, or hear her music. He missed watching her work. He just wanted to go home.

She missed him. Every day her last thoughts before drifting off to sleep she thought of Tim. What if something happened to him while he was undercover? What if he never came home? He would. He has to come home. Gibbs wouldn't let anything happen to her Timmy. He will be home soon. She missed him and wanted him home.


End file.
